Crew
The crew of "Mad Men" are those people responsible for making the show who do not appear on screen. The series was created by Matthew Weiner. The crew have been nominated for numerous awards. Producers In addition to having created the series, Matthew Weiner is the show runner, head writer, and an executive producer; he contributes to each episode—writing or co-writing the scripts, casting various roles, and approving costume and set designs. He is notorious for being selective about all aspects of the series, and promotes a high level of secrecy around production details. Tom Palmer served as a co-executive producer and writer on the first season. Scott Hornbacher, Todd London, Lisa Albert, Andre Jacquemetton, and Maria Jacquemetton were producers on the first season. Blake McCormick was a co-producer for the first season. Albert, Andre Jacquemetton, and Maria Jacquemetton returned as supervising producers for the second season. Hornbacher replaced Palmer as co-executive producer for the second season. Consulting producers David Isaacs, Marti Noxon, Rick Cleveland, and Jane Anderson joined the crew for the second season. McCormick returned as a co-producer and was joined by new co-producer Dwayne Shattuck. Cleveland and Anderson left the crew at the end of the second season. Albert remained a supervising producer for the third season but Andre Jacquemetton and Maria Jacquemetton became consulting producers. Hornbacher was promoted again, this time to executive producer. Isaacs and Noxon remained consulting producers and were joined by new consulting producer Frank Pierson. McCormick and Shattuck were promoted to producers for the third season. Dahvi Waller joined the crew as a co-producer. Isaacs, Noxon and Pierson left the crew at the end of the third season. Weiner and Hornbacher remained executive producers for Season 4. Andre Jacquemetton and Maria Jacquemetton returned to the full-time staff as co-executive producers. Albert became a consulting producer for Season 4 and was joined by new consulting producer and writer Janet Leahy. McCormick and Shattuck returned as producers. Waller was promoted to producer for Season 4 and was joined by new producer and writer Jonathan Abrahams. Keith Duff joined the crew as a co-producer. Writers Palmer, Albert, Andre Jacquemetton, and Maria Jacquemetton were also writers on the first season. Bridget Bedard, Chris Provenzano, and writer's assistant Robin Veith complete the first season writing team. Weiner, Albert, Andre Jacquemetton, Maria Jacquemetton, Veith, Noxon, Cleveland and Anderson were all writers for the second season. Veith was promoted to staff writer for the second season. New writer's assistant Kater Gordon was the season's other writer. Weiner, Albert, Andre Jacquemetton, Maria Jacquemetton, Veith, Noxon and Waller were all writers for the third season. For the third season Veith was promoted to story editor and Gordon became a staff writer. New writer's assistant Erin Levy, executive story editor Cathryn Humphris, script co-ordinator Brett Johnson and freelance writer Andrew Colville complete the third season writing team. Noxon, Veith and Humphris left their staff position at the close of the third season. For the third season, seven of the nine writers for the show were women, in contrast to Writers Guild of America 2006 statistics that show male writers outnumber female writers by 2 to 1. As Maria Jacquemetton states: "We have a predominately female writing staff—women from their early 20s to their 50s—and plenty of female department heads and directors. creator Matt Weiner and producer Scott Hornbacher hire people they believe in, based on their talent and their experience. "Can you capture this world? Can you bring great storytelling?"" Weiner, Andre Jacquemetton & Maria Jacquemetton, Albert, Waller and Levy all returned as writers for Season 4. Levy was promoted to staff writer for Season 4. New consulting producer Janet Leahy, producer Jonathan Abrahams, co-producer Keith Huff and freelance writers Jonathan Igla and Tracy McMillan complete the Season 4 writing team. Writers *Matthew Weiner - 39 episodes, all 4 seasons *Andre Jacquemetton - 8 episodes, all 4 seasons *Maria Jacquemetton - 8 episodes, all 4 seasons *Lisa Albert - 6 episodes, all 4 seasons *Robin Veith - 5 episodes, first 3 seasons *Kater Gordon - 3 episodes, season 2 and 3 *Dahvi Waller - 3 episodes, season 3 and 4 *Erin Levy - 3 episodes, season 3 and 4 *Tom Palmer - 2 episodes, season 1 *Bridget Bedard - 2 episodes, season 1 *Chris Provenzano - 2 episodes, season 1 *Marti Noxon - 2 episodes, season 2 and 3 *Cathryn Humphris - 2 episodes, season 3 *Brett Johnson - 2 episodes, season 3 and 4 *Jonathan Abrahams - 2 episodes, season 4 *Rick Cleveland - 1 episode, season 2 *Jane Anderson - 1 episode, season 2 *Andrew Colville - 1 episode, season 3 *Jonathan Igla - 1 episode, season 4 *Keith Huff - 1 episode, season 4 *Janet Leahy - 1 episode, season 4 *Tracy McMillan - 1 episode, season 4 Directors Tim Hunter, Phil Abraham, Alan Taylor, Jennifer Getzinger, Lesli Linka Glatter and Michael Uppendahl are regular directors for the series. Matthew Weiner directs the season finales. Directors *Phil Abraham - 9 episodes, all 4 seasons *Tim Hunter - 6 episodes, season 1 and 2 *Lesli Linka Glatter - 6 episodes, all 4 seasons *Jennifer Getzinger - 5 episodes, season 2, 3 and 4 *Michael Uppendahl - 5 episodes, season 2, 3 and 4 *Alan Taylor - 4 episodes, season 1 and 2 *Andrew Bernstein - 4 episodes, season 1 and 2 *Matthew Weiner - 4 episodes, all 4 seasons *Scott Hornbacher - 2 episodes, season 3 and 4 *John Slattery - 2 episodes, season 4 *Ed Bianchi - 1 episode, season 1 *Paul Feig - 1 episode, season 1 *Daisy von Scherler Mayer - 1 episode, season 3 *Barbet Schroeder - 1 episode, season 3 *Lynn Shelton - 1 episode, season 4 External Links *http://www.nytimes.com/2008/06/22/magazine/22madmen-t.html *http://www.cnn.com/2009/LIVING/worklife/08/17/o.women.and.mad.men/index.html *http://www.ew.com/ew/article/0,,20203313_3,00.html Category:Production Crew